


Wild Wine

by Maknatuna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Angst, Bottom Dean, Demon Dean, Forbidden Love, M/M, Romance, Song fic, Sub Dean, Top Cas, dom Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1438639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maknatuna/pseuds/Maknatuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forbidden love between an angel and a demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on Rammstein's song Wilder Wein. It's very beautiful. Watch the video on youtube (live aus berlin).
> 
> The lyric's translation:
> 
> Wild wine - before your castle  
> Wild wine - I am ready  
> They announce arrival - only for the king  
> God stand by me - and open your gates  
> Wild wine - and quite slowly  
> Wild wine - so warm and moist
> 
> Wild wine - before your lap  
> Wild wine - it has been written  
> Deep in the water - one doesn't cross  
> But my desire - ridicules the wings  
> Wild wine - like a dove  
> Wild wine - so wet and hot
> 
> Wild wine - before this darkness  
> Wild wine - healed by the light  
> It remains hidden -  
> otherwise we could defend ourselves  
> I wait for you - at the end of the night  
> Wild wine - only one grape  
> Wild wine - and bitter like snow
> 
> I wait for you - at the end of the night

So, this is my 4-th demon Dean fic.  If you like demon Dean I'd recommend reading my other fics called: **Chasing Your Shadow** , **Mine** and **I wanna Do Bad Things With You**.

* * *

 

_Wilder Wein - vor deinem Schloss_

_Wilder Wein - ich bin bereit_

_Man meldet Ankunft - nur für den König_

_Gott steh mir bei - und öffne deine Tore_

_Wilder Wein - und ganz langsam_

_Wilder Wein - so warm und feucht_

The chamber where Castiel is standing in front of a bed, naked and gloriously beautiful, is lit by hundreds of amber candles. His wings are unfurled, ethereal light and colors cascading from the soft feathers. The king has arrived to claim his prize. The prize which awaits him, lying on top of the crimson, velvet bed sheets. The prize, quivering in anticipation and need. And the name of the king's prize is Dean Winchester. 

_Wilder Wein - vor deinem Schoss_

_Wilder Wein - es steht geschrieben_

_Tief im Wasser - kreuzt man nicht_

_Doch meine Lust - verlacht die Flügel_

_Wilder Wein - wie eine Taube_

_Wilder Wein - so nass und heiß_  

Dean's breathing becomes heavier, more ragged when Castiel crawls up the bed, slowly and gracefully like a panther, hovering above its prey. The demon whimpers when the angel's hand traces a line down his neck, stopping at the furiously beating heart. This thing which they have had going on for hundreds of years doesn't seem to fade; on the contrary, the need and want get stronger, more powerful, and irresistible with each new meeting. Castiel's hand travels down to the burning, wet heat between his lover's parted thighs and the touch elicits a lewd moan from the demon, which is quickly kissed off by the luscious lips.

_Wilder Wein - vor diesem Dunkel_

_Wilder Wein - von Licht geheilt_

_Es bleibt verborgen -_

_sonst könnten wir uns wehren_

_Ich warte auf dich - am Ende der Nacht_

_Wilder Wein - nur eine Traube_

_Wilder Wein - und bitter wie Schnee_  

They try to savor every second of their time together, as they both know that they will not be able to meet again for another hundred years. Just like every other time, Dean completely yields to Castiel's touches, holding on to the angel's shoulders, murmuring his beloved's name, moaning and crying out " _Castiel_ " like a dying man's prayer, while the warrior of God laces their fingers together, and carefully, as if afraid of breaking him, sheathes inside of his lover. Dean's darkened soul reaches towards Castiel's grace, trying to wrap itself in it, comforted by its soothing warmth. Both the demon and the angel know how risky their forbidden love is. If they get caught, the punishment will be severe – decapitation. But for now they don't have to worry; they are safe in each other's arms. The demon makes one more loud moan and breaks under Castiel's weight, smashing their lips together. With a few more thrusts the angel joins his beloved in sweet delirium, burying his face into Dean's neck. 

 _Ich warte auf dich - am Ende der Nacht_  

And Castiel knows that as long as they are careful, Dean will always wait for him in the night, once every hundred years.

* * *

 


End file.
